


Don't Cry Baby I Ain't Yummy

by wondergirlcassie



Series: We Lost Our Family (Only To Find A New One) [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Fluff, Gen, I tried being funny, Jason doesn't care, Red Robin, Tim isn't amused, Undercover, other superheroes are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wondergirlcassie/pseuds/wondergirlcassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim had had a feeling it was going to be another long (grueling) day of undercover work (again), and the appearance of Jason casually strolling into the restaurant had firmly cemented it in the pit of his stomach. -Rated T for safety (more character appearances)-</p><p>Jason's a troll and Tim is sassy and they're not gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Cry Baby I Ain't Yummy

**Author's Note:**

> written for my little sister ^.^ um. I love these guys so much someone shoot me now <33 um. This isn’t crack. I don’t think? But it’s written for fun. Yeah!  
> Special thanks to BluSkyRose for helping me with this. You girl, are freaking amazing. Love you (:  
> I had absolutely no idea what to call this. So…yeah I just don’t know. Um. Please ignore my beautiful spelling and grammar mistakes…I’m just horrible with that side of things.  
> Reviews are always welcomed- they mean the world to me (:  
> Please let me know what you think! Enjoy~

_._

_._

_._

Don’t Cry Baby I Ain’t Yummy

**(\M/)**

**\/**

 

 

“Shut. Up. _Now_.” Tim glared across the counter at Jason, who was laughing his butt off, grasping the edge of the counter to keep from falling on the floor.

Tim had had a feeling it was going to be another long (grueling) day of undercover work (again), and the appearance of Jason casually strolling into the restaurant had firmly cemented it in the pit of his stomach.

The blue-eyed teen warily looked all the people who’d stopped eating to watch the spectacle, either ignoring them or sporting various degrees of confusion and disapproval on their faces.

“Oh man,” Jason gasped for breath, grinning at his ‘little brother,’ “this. This is just _too good_.”

Tim resisted the urge to bash Jason’s head against the counter- not hard, just hard enough to get him to shut up.

“Wait,” Jason held a hand up, regaining his breath, leaning forward on the cashier counter, “was this Dick’s idea?”

Tim glared at him, and not for the first time strongly regretted that he took this undercover job.

“You’re an idiot, Jay,” Tim snarked, not amused. “Now, are you going to order something, or are you just going to stand there and blow my cover?” Tim asked in a lowered voice, motioning to the menu.

“Hell yes,” Jason answered, “and I want a picture of this too.” Jason pulled out his wallet and iPhone.

“Consider yourself lucky if you don’t die of _accidental_ food poisoning.” Tim replied with a sweet smile while handing Jason a menu.

Two weeks back, Tim had been helping Bruce take down a trafficking ring that was dispersed widely and deeply through Gotham. It had taken a week to get just a little information on who was running it (that had left Bruce in a pretty sour mood) and where they could take them down. They had received the info that their money transactions were going through restaurants and that their information was being processed through employees and customers.

(Tim could have thought of at least nine ways that would have been much more efficient and untraceable, but the criminals in Gotham weren’t really known for their smarts.)

So, naturally, Tim had agreed to go undercover as a simple high-school student in need of money, applying to restaurants for a job to see if he couldn’t take them out from the inside. He just hadn’t taken into consideration that he might’ve ended up working _here_ of all places.

Sometimes Tim was convinced the world hated him.

“So it wasn’t Dick’s idea?” Jason asked, not moving from the counter and smirking at Tim, knowing it was aggravating the eighteen year old.

Tim arched an eyebrow, adjusting his black rimmed glasses. (He’d decided to imitate the Kent family tradition of using the glasses as his disguise. It never ceased to amaze him how unperceptive people could be at times.)

“Are you going to order or what? There happens to be a line behind you.” Tim said, deciding that if Jason was annoying him, he’d let him wonder at who’s idea it had been. (Ironically enough, most people thought Bruce didn’t have a sense of humor.)

Jason rolled his green eyes, glancing behind him at the line that had accumulated. (He didn’t fail to notice it was composed of mostly giggling teenage girls, stealing glances at Tim.)

“Whatever you say, Baby Bird,” Jason grinned at Tim’s annoyed huff at the nickname. “Just give me the special.” Jason placed his order, moving over to an empty booth.

“Finally, I thought you’d never leave,” Tim faked a huge sigh, knowing that Jason could hear him.

“And I love you too, sweetie.” Jason called over his shoulder, loud enough for the customers in the diner to hear. He snickered at the faces of the girls behind the counter, ignoring the murderous aura that was being directed his way.

Tim swore he’d never make the mistake of not taking _every_ possible restaurant in Gotham into consideration _ever_ again. For most people, working at Red Robin’s would probably have been a fine choice of employment.

But for Tim, it was just the perfect excuse for his family and friends to come and harass him.

Connor, Bart and Cassie didn’t stop making Red Robin jokes when they had come for lunch last week. Those got old, _real_ fast. Although not as fast as the batarang Tim sent flying their way. Discreetly, of course.

Two days ago it had been Dick and Damian, (that had been a _nightmare_ -

_“Hey Timmy!”_

_“Dick, you can’t come back here. It’s employees only.”_

_“Awww, but Timmers! There’s no one else here right now ‘cept us.”_

_“Tt- Grayson, why are we even in this dump? Let’s just leave Drake in his pathetic excuse of an undercover job.”_

_“At least I’m not an insecure ten year old with superiority issues who needs to insult people to make himself feel good.”_

_“Drake! Get that ladle out of my face! And I am not insecure, I’m going to_ kill _you.”_

_“I’m pretty sure you’ve already tried that. Several times. And failed. Several times.”_

_“Why you-”_

_“Ack! Dami, put that knife down!”_ )

…And now it was Jason.

Tim had a foreboding feeling that Ra’s Al Ghul was going to strut in next, along with the entire league of assasins. That was encounter he did not want to deal with in reality.

 _Ever_.

Tim sighed and resigned himself to a few more days of annoyance (-outright cruelty) from his family and friends, and focused on the line.

Later, when things had slowed down a bit, Tim pulled out his phone to text Connor and found one unread message.

**From: Jason**

**To: Tim**

_im having roy + kori over l8tr. does RR do catering?_

(Tim had no doubt that Jason was basking in the double meaning behind that last sentence-because it was kind of clever and Jason wasn’t really known for being that.)

**To: Jason**

**From: Tim**

_Die._

But Tim was smirking as he put his phone away.

He really hadn’t been joking about slipping something into the food.

.

**From: Jason**

**To: Tim**

_been there done that sweetheart_

.

**From: Jason**

**To: Tim**

_i dont feel good…did u srlsy mess w/ my food??_

_._

**From: Jason**

**To: Tim**

_Screw u_

_._

_._

_._

 

**_-Omake-_ **

Tim looked up from the cashier register at the sound of someone clearing their throat and his jaw dropped.

“Hello Detective.”

 


End file.
